Through the Fire and Flames
Through the Fire and Flames is the fourth case of the Criminal Case collaboration The Lone Enemy. It takes place in the city of Nefarion in the country of Halcyon. Plot After discovering the fact that Professor Waldheim was the man responsible for the creation of the deadly virus, Chief Diana Hudgen ordered the Gunmetal Resistance to go after him via the Nefarion Express. Midway through their ride, a fire started near the locomotive, forcing the train to stop as the team evacuated the passengers before the entire train burned down. Sometime during the evacuation, Axcel saw a silhouette of someone stabbing a man to death, but was interrupted when Thom dragged him out of the train. After the evacuation finished and the fire has been extinguished, Axcel asked Jessica and the player to accompany him in returning to the place where he saw the murder. There, they found the victim's body, which they recognized as Preston Himmleby, a millionaire who was also the older brother of the mayor of this region. The player then informed Chief Hudgens about the murder, who then concluded that the team should investigate the murder before searching for Waldheim as Preston was the funder of the majority of Waldheim's researches. Other than that, the team was also tasked to investigate the cause of the fire alongside the local police. During the investigation, the team flagged five suspects: an understudy at Waldheim's lab, Alice Crossfield (who received a large amount of money from the victim), weapons collector Aaron Vaulter (whose father had some troubles with the victim), storm chaser Quincy Gerland (who was also in the same train the victim was), Owen's friend, Francis Cassel (who called the victim thirteen times before his death), and actress Andrea Orian (who was the victim's friend). Several twists happened mid-investigation such as the break-in on Preston's residence and a threat from the arson, but in the end, the team was able to arrest Quincy for the murder. At the trial, she explained that Waldheim knew about the potential disaster from the virus, but Preston bribed him to continue the research, resulting in the creation of the deadly disease. Other than that, Preston also knew about the location of the next storm as he was a friend of one of The Enemy's contact. Quincy, who knew about Preston's secrets, decided to meet him at the Nefarion Express to question him about the location of the next storm, but Preston refused to talk about it. Angered, Quincy stabbed Preston to death with a poisoned shiv she stole from Aaron in order to frame him. When questioned about the fire, the storm chaser claimed that she knew nothing about it. Judge Alice Bautista then sentenced her to 14 years in prison. Following Quincy's arrest, the team has discovered a new lead as to how to prevent the storm. Brant found a machine that could stop these kinds of storms by using electromagnetic radiation. The machine is created by a company called Diomede Kane. He also intercepted a ship full of Diomede Kane mechanics, which contained this machine. Since this machine is the only solution for the storm problem, Diana said they were going to the ship to have a deal with the company to get the machine. Suspects Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats truffles. *The killer plays the violin. *The killer uses rejuvenating cream. *The killer is a woman. *The killer wears white fur. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burnt Train. (Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Burnt Card, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Preston Himmelby) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Examine Victim's Tablet. (Result: Research Files) *Analyze Research Files. (09:00:00) *Question Alice Crossfield about the large payment she received from the victim. (Prerequisite: Research Files analyzed) *Examine Burnt Card. (Result: ID Card; New Crime Scene: Science Exhibition) *Investigate Science Exhibition. (Clues: Faded Paper, Trash Can, GPS; Prerequisite: ID Card unraveled) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Newspaper Article; New Suspect: Aaron Vaulter) *Confront Aaron Vaulter about the feud between the victim and his father. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Note; New Suspect: Quincy Gerland) *Talk about Quincy Gerland and her plan with the victim. (Prerequisite: Quincy's Note found) *Examine GPS. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Registered: Poisoned Shiv; Attribute: The killer eats truffles) *Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Himmelby Manor. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Trivia *The case's title is a reference to DragonForce's song of the same name. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of the Lone Enemy Category:Nefarion